


Even the least suspecting could have secrets weighing them down

by Cougar38



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Parent, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in a day somehow, Misgendering, Toxic Masculinity, Trans Female Character, slight mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: She planned to go the whole time in Hope’s Peak without anyone knowing about her secret.Apparently others have other plans for her.Very slight mentions of past abuse
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki & Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 19





	Even the least suspecting could have secrets weighing them down

Mahiru lifted up her shirt as she changed into a fresh set of clothes, preparing to head out with Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mikan. She tried to ignore the scar marks there on her back; just reminders of  _ them _ .

  
  


The world began to spin and blur out as she tried to block out the shouts and jeers.

“Useless bitch”

“No one would ever like someone like you”

“Man up”

“Guys like you shouldn’t be acting all girly”

  
  


“SHUT UP” tears had begun to form and slowly drip down onto the bathroom floor. Mahiru had to hold onto the wall to prevent herself from completely collapsing.

She had to stay strong. She was going to graduate from Hope’s Peak without anyone knowing about it. The redhead knew that there were other trans students in Hope’s Peak but she didn’t want other students to know about it, especially people like Hiyoko. 

  
  


Hiyoko. The girl grew up in a traditional family, would she even be fine with Mahiru being trans? She already knew the blonde was doing her best to hide her relationship status from the rest of her family, she didn’t know whether her girlfriend was alright with trans people.

  
  


“Oi Mahiru! Hurry up!” She heard Hiyoko call out to her. Wiping her tears, Mahiru quickly put on the rest of her outfit - a simple white shirt with black shorts that went up to her knees, more than enough to cover all her scars.

“So, where are we going?” 

“Ibuki will lead the way!”

  
  


They walked for quite a while (with surprisingly no complaints from Hiyoko), and Mahiru was getting a bit worried. They were heading in the direction of where her old school was, which meant one thing: her old classmates.

They’d surely recognise her, she was an Ultimate and all.

  
  


And they wouldn’t forget that one boy who said he wanted to be a girl.

  
  


Mahiru prayed that they wouldn’t bump into  **any** of them.

  
  
  


That was true. Partly.

  
  


The four had just gotten themselves some drinks and were casually drinking and chatting as they walked around and looked at the numerous shops, garnering some looks from passers-by but they were used to it.

  
  


They were Ultimates after all.

  
  


What they failed to realize was that most of these looks were directed towards Mahiru, oblivious to the redhead.

  
  


And then, things started to go downhill.

First, Mahiru accidentally bumped into someone. As she was about to apologize to them, she realized who she actually bumped into: her old classmates.

The thing was, Mahiru didn’t even bump into them, it was all done on purpose.

  
  


Then, a while later the same person dumped their drink on her,  **purposely.** It barely missed her camera, filled with all her memories of Hope’s Peak; she really needed to save those photos soon. Mahiru whipped her head around to look at him in the eye but only got a smirk in reply. 

“M-Mahiru, i-is everything alright?” Mikan asked

“Huh? Oh it’s nothing,” she lied, hoping that the three would buy it. They just shrugged in reply as they continued walking; seems like it worked.

“I’m just going to go to the toilet and try to clean up. Could you guys take care of my camera for the time being? I really don’t feel like accidentally getting it wet,” The truth was, yes she was scared of wetting her camera; but Mahiru just had this bad feeling that if she brought her camera along, it wouldn’t come back in one piece.

  
  
  


“Look what we have here, the girly boy,” Mahiru froze.

“What do you want with me?” 

“Ya know  **Reiji** , that’s not how you greet old friends,” The first guy spat at her, calling her by her deadname

“I’m not Reiji. My name is Mahiru.” She calmly answered back.

“I wonder… What would your friends react to your gender? One of them is that Saionji kid right? She grew up in such a traditional family, bet she’d be disgusted with you.” they continued to taunt her.

“Shut up, my friends won’t do that.”’

“Would they really? You’ve been hiding this from them for so long, it’d be shocking to know that their close friend wasn’t even a girl in the first place.”

“Speaking of which,  **you** are in the wrong bathroom,” With that, one of them flung a punch at Mahiru, causing her to lose balance for a moment.

“Man are you weak, especially for a guy. That’s really a shame,” they grabbed her by the neck and dragged the photographer out of the women’s bathroom and into the men’s bathroom where they slammed her against the wall.

‘They must have asked everyone to clear out before they came in. Damn it,’ Mahiru thought to herself as she scanned the area only to realise it was completely empty, only her and her old classmates.

“What are you going to do besides taunt me? Beat me up?”

  
  


Bad move.

  
  


“Oh we wouldn’t, but we know someone who would gladly do that,” dread-filled Mahiru as she knew who they were talking about.

“Look what the cat dragged in, my ungrateful son,” Her father was now standing in front of her, a bottle in his hand.

“Bitch,” the bottle connected with the redhead’s head, causing it to shatter and blood to leak out of her head wound. The moment Mahiru was able to stand, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood as she leaned against the wall.

“How are you even my son? I don’t ever remember raising a son to be so weak. Nor did I raise a fucking daughter!” This time round he took out a pocket knife and slashed her shoulder, causing blood to stain her white shirt. Holding her left shoulder, Mahiru attempted to dash past them to get to the other three, who’d surely be worried by now; but she was quickly slammed back and held against the wall by two of her ex-classmates.

“What did I do to spite any of you…” She felt herself jumping in and out of consciousness, the effects of the head wound was kicking in now.

“You should know yourself Reiji,” Mahiru felt pressure against her cock as her father began to push his knee against it. She wasn’t allowed to go for bottom surgery since her mother was barely home and didn’t know anything about the abuse from her father. With his knee still up against his “daughter’s” dick, he continued to slash at Mahiru, causing her shirt to almost turn a bright pink.

  
  


“Oi, listen up you little bitches. I may not know you like pig barf over here but you ain’t just gonna come here and beat up my girlfriend get it?” She could barely hear Hiyoko’s voice but relief surged through her body, her friends were finally here.

“Wow, I didn’t know such a pathetic ungrateful child like you could even get a girlfriend,” the redhead’s father continued to taunt her before turning to Ibuki, Mikan and Hiyoko, “also, he ain’t your girlfriend lil Ms Blonde Bitch, he’s your boyfriend.”

“Hey! Ibuki doesn’t care what gender Mahiru is but Ibuki won’t let you insult her close friend!”

“Y-yeah! Me too.” Mahiru was proud of the Nurse; how much she had come since the first day.

“What are you going to do? Beat us up? Hah, you can try but it won’t work.” One of the boys taunted the Ultimates.

“Oh of course not! I think maybe you all should get a taste of what we deal with on a  **daily basis** .” Hiyoko smiled in her usual manner, her finger on the “play” button of Mahiru’s camera.

“Come on, try me you-” The man’s sentence was cut off as loud rock music began to blast loudly in the bathroom. Even though Mahiru’s camera wasn’t the best for audio or video recording, Ibuki’s music was still good enough to cause random strangers to run off as the group immediately fled the bathroom away from the music. The only one who was enjoying herself was Hiyoko but that was a given.

  
  


“Mahiru!” Everything was a blur now but Mahiru couldn’t care, she was safe, her friends were there. Her friends’ worried faces were the last thing Mahiru remembered before everything went black.

  
  


When Mahiru finally awoke again, she realised that she was in the hospital.

“Mahiru!” Looking up, she saw Hiyoko standing next to her bed.

“What happened?” 

“You fainted after we scared away those people,” the blonde explained, “Next time tell us something is bugging you! You could have died if we didn’t check up on you!”

“S-sorry, I had a feeling they were planning something and I didn’t want to get you guys involved.”

“Look. I don’t care what my family thinks of our relationship or what damn gender you are. Just know that I love you, no matter what happens.” Hiyoko hopped onto the bed and laid on Mahiru; the latter didn’t care about the scars she received earlier and how they hurt thanks to the pressure being applied by the smaller girl, Hiyoko was there by her side, that’s all she could care about.

  
  


The duo fell asleep like that, in each other’s embrace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write Trans Mahiru, and I feel like her facing abuse in the past from males because of her transitioning caused her to have a hatred of men. 
> 
> The final part of my MM Tenko series is still in the process of being written, I’m not the best at writing chat fics so ahahahaha (I say that and I have a chat fic ) but I’ll try my best to finish soon!
> 
> (Also, I apologise for the shitty title but I literally have no idea)


End file.
